colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Schmoedown Awards
Schmoedown Awards 2018 is an event that honored the most memorable matches, players and events that took place during the Movie Trivia Schmoedown in 2018. It took place on January 12, 2019 at the Comedy Store, while the event aired on YouTube on January 25, 2019. Nominations The Yodi Award *'Jon Schnepp @JonSchnepp' Best Singles Entrance *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (Clue entrance against Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider) *Brianne Chandler @MissMovies (Buffy the Vampire Slayer during the 2018 Free 4 All) *Jeannine BriceJeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean (Misty Knight against Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia) *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (MS3TK entrance against Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko) *'Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai (entering the 2018 Free 4 All by stealing Dan Murrell @MurrellDan's spot)' Best Teams Entrance *'Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe (Thor: Ragnarok entrance against Sick in the Head @MissMovies @BaldBryan)' *Self-Righteous Brothers @WitneySeibold @the_hoyk (Hellraiser entrance against Take the Cannoli @DrewMcWeeny @MissMovies) *Take the Cannoli @DrewMcWeeny @MissMovies (Logan entrance against The Harris Brothers @Lons @countrycaravan) *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe ("Girls Run the World" entrance against Who's the Boss @ReillyAround @benbatemanmedia) *Wait, I Know This @stacyohoward @TheSwaggyBlerd (Jurassic Park entrance against Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays) *Critically Acclaimed @WilliamBibbiani @WitneySeibold and Modok @Matchity @graedrake (Bill & Ted) Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year *'Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain' *Jason Inman @Jawiin *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *Mark Donica @MarkBDonica Upset of the Year *Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz beats Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *'Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai beats Dan Murrell @MurrellDan' *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 beats Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays *Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe wins the Commissioner Bowl *The Harris Brothers @Lons @countrycaravan beats Take the Cannoli @DrewMcWeeny @MissMovies *Adam Hlavac @adamhlavac beats Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny *Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai beats Mark Reilly @ReillyAround *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia beats Lon Harris @Lons *World's Finest @Ggrogishere @TheSwaggyBlerd beats Team Trek @MovieMantz @Jawiin *Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko beats Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin Podcast/Aftershow of the Year *'Schmoedown Rundown @SDRundown' *Late to the Party @Late2TheParty11 *Schmoedown Central @SchmoedownCent *Dedicated to Art @d2achannel *Take 3 Productions @Take3Video Manager of the Year *Finstock @bobfinstock *'Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe' *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington *Roxy Striar @roxystriar *Ken Napzok @KenNapzok Babyface Team of the Year *'Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe' *Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny *Take the Cannoli @DrewMcWeeny @MissMovies *The Wildberries @JoshMacuga @EliotETC *Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays Heel Team of the Year *Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider *'Team Action @benbatemanmedia @AndrewGhai' *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 *The Harris Brothers @Lons @countrycaravan *The Kingsmen @JackHind @DevonDStewart Babyface of the Year *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing *'Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe' *Samm Levine @SammLevine *Mark Reilly @ReillyAround *John Rocha @TheRochaSays Heel of the Year *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *'Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai' *Lon Harris @Lons *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *Finstock @bobfinstock New Team of the Year *'Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe' *Who's the Boss @ReillyAround @benbatemanmedia *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 *Scream Queens @HaleighFoutch @kalyncorrigan *The Harris Brothers @Lons @countrycaravan Rookie of the Year *'Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin' *Mark Donica @MarkBDonica *Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 *Jeannine BriceJeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean *Eric Zipper @Ggrogishere Comeback Player of the Year *'William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani' *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe *Dan Murrell @MurrellDan *Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko Moment of the Year *'The Five Horsemen @mattknost @TheRochaSays @Jawiin @ReillyAround @MurrellDan revealed' *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe post-interview "We are the league!" *Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai tackles Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai's entrance at the 2018 Free 4 All *Samm Levine @SammLevine becomes double champion Match of the Year *'Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing vs. Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz' *Lon Harris @Lons vs. Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin *Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe vs. Who's the Boss @ReillyAround @benbatemanmedia *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani vs. John Rocha @TheRochaSays *Top 10 @TheRochaSays @mattknost vs. Top That @JimVejvoda @TheEricGoldman *KOrruption @MikeKalinowski @chancewars_91 vs. Founding Fathers @MurrellDan @TheRochaSays *Samm Levine @SammLevine vs. Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe II *Patriots @JTEmoviethinks @TheInSneider vs. Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny II *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe vs. Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin *Take the Cannoli @DrewMcWeeny @MissMovies vs. Self-Righteous Brothers @WitneySeibold @the_hoyk Team of the Year *Above the Line @SammLevine @DrewMcWeeny *'Shirewolves @RachelJCushing @clarkewolfe' *Who's the Boss @ReillyAround @benbatemanmedia *Critically Acclaimed @WilliamBibbiani @WitneySeibold *The Harris Brothers @Lons @countrycaravan Singles Player of the Year *Samm Levine @SammLevine *John Rocha @TheRochaSays *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe *'Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin' *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani Player of the Year *'Samm Levine @SammLevine' *Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe *Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin *Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing Presenters *Lon Harris @Lons and Jonathan Harris @countrycaravan (Entrances of the Year) *Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe and Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock (Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year) *Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 and Vanessa Fitzsimmons @So_Vanessasary (Upset of the Year) *William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani and Jeannine BriceJeannine Brice @JeannineDaBean (Podcast/Aftershow of the Year) *Brianne Chandler @MissMovies and Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai (Manager of the Year) *Jay Washington @MrJayWashington and Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin (Babyface/Heel Team of the Year) *Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga and Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC (Babyface/Heel of the Year) *Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff (The Yodi Award) *Samm Levine @SammLevine (Rookie Team of the Year) *Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing and Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe (Rookie of the Year) *John Rocha @TheRochaSays and Grae Drake @graedrake (Comeback Player of the Year) *Chance Ellison @chancewars_91, Ken Napzok @KenNapzok and Grace Hancock @mrsgraceface (Moment/Match of the Year) *Roxy Striar @roxystriar and Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (Team/Singles Player of the Year) *Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski and Thadd Williams @thaddwilliams (Player of the Year) Trivia *Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz was originally nominated for Innergeekdom/Star Wars Player of the Year and Rookie of the Year, but after announcing her retirement from competing, she chose to withdrew her name to allow more active competitors a spot on the ballot. Category:Events